1. Field of the Invention
The self-cleaning water filter system has particular utility in connection with removing particulate matter from drinking water using a back flushable filter system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-cleaning water filter systems are desirable filtering drinking water and for providing an affective way to removing particulate matter from drinking water while at the same time provide an efficient and easy system to clean the filter system.
The use of water filters is known in the prior art. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,661; U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,792; U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,539; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,924; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,824; U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,249; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,764; U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,305; and Great Britain Patent Number 2,354,185.
Cartridge type water filters have been used in the past for filtering water in households, building and community systems. Many of these cartridges are designed to filter and collect unwanted particles, such as chlorine, bacteria and other particles that are harmful and sometimes bad tasting. The quantity of particulate material collected on the filter cartridge is directly proportional to the pressure drop and flow rate. The only alternative up to now is either have the expense to buy a new filter cartridge or purchase filtered drinking water in bottles or containers. There exists, therefore, a continuing need for further improvements in fluid filter devices having a self-cleaning filter element. There further exists the need to have a relatively simple and reliable manner of back washing filter elements and reusing thus, avoiding this cost of cartridge replacement or purchasing drinking water.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a self-cleaning water filter system that allows removing particulate matter from drinking water using a back flushable filter.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved self-cleaning water filter system that can be used for removing particulate matter from drinking water using a back flushable filter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the self-cleaning water filter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing particulate matter from drinking water using a back flushable filter.